


联盟大厅可能真的不需要镜子

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 超人在正义联盟大厅装了一面落地镜。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 5





	联盟大厅可能真的不需要镜子

“我们真的不能把那面镜子拿走吗？”

当巴里第三次在会议中忍不住出声询问，克拉克的视线也和巴里一起落在了面无表情的布鲁斯脸上，亚瑟闻声将头凑了过去隔着不近的距离理了理头发，而布鲁斯则在放下手边的文件后终于抬头对巴里无声挑动了一下眉毛。

“它正对着我！”巴里明白那是布鲁斯希望自己给出一个理由的意思，他左右晃晃、伸手指向墙上那面崭新的全身镜，越过克拉克后脑勺的脸正是不自在的自己，“只要一坐下来我就没法不去注意镜子里的镜子，但被自己持续盯着的感觉太奇怪了。”

“你应该更多地考虑它带来的便利性，”没等有谁提出愿意和巴里换一下位置，克拉克就替布鲁斯回答道，他也一道看向那块挂在出入联盟大厅必经通道的墙壁上挂着的镜子，试图让巴里领会它会出现在这儿的原因，“当你匆忙离开这里之前通过它再确认一遍自己的着装没有问题时，你就会感谢它的存在了。”

“好……吧……”

巴黎似懂非懂地点头，而未发声的戴安娜也顺应着克拉克的解释侧过头对着镜子理了理头发——镜面物体的神奇性便体现在此，当你看着它，总忍不住会对那里面的另一个自己做一些规整。于是当巴里在会议结束后换上便服、又站在镜子前好好打量了自己一番时，他对这块一开始让他极其不适应的镜子有了全面的改观。

“这真是个不错的主意。”他拿肩膀撞撞一同凑过来的维克多的肩膀，看着一向对着装很是随意的维克多甚是上心地对着镜子调整了下棒球帽的帽檐，“以前怎么没人提出过我们需要在这儿放一面镜子呢？”

因为以前布鲁斯从没有在联盟大厅遭遇过衣衫不整却找不到一面可供打理的镜子这种狼狈情况——克拉克边这么想，边若无其事从窝在镜子前的两个人身后走过。他当然比谁都清楚布鲁斯会突然在这儿装一面镜子的原因，自从上次他在大厅的桌子上把布鲁斯的衣服全部扯坏、而在两个人做完之后布鲁斯发现自己并没办法打理好自己才能走出这儿以后，他就知道对韦恩形象很是在意的布鲁斯那句嘟囔半是泄愤的“这儿为什么连个该死的镜子都没有”就迟早会成真。

“真的很实用。”收拾妥当的巴里对着镜子翘了个意味不明的大拇指，“做出这决定的人是天才。”

“他当然是。”克拉克毫不推诿地替布鲁斯承接了这夸赞，他在巴里和维克多并肩离开后独享了镜子，布鲁斯就在他第三次把红色夹克的领子竖起又放下后从他身后闪过，借着镜子的帮助，克拉克眼疾手快地拦住了匆忙离开的布鲁斯。

“急着去哪儿？”

他强硬地揽着布鲁斯转了半圈把他也一同带到了镜子前，当他从背后拥住布鲁斯、布鲁斯稍有些急切的无奈脸色却在他眼前完整浮现，他也在心中又附和了一遍巴里几分钟前发表的见解。

“有个临时的的视频会议，新加坡的合作方……”手肘没能顶开克拉克，布鲁斯便又小心地往四周围瞟了一圈，这些谨慎的细节在镜面的映衬之下全都没能逃过克拉克的眼睛。

“你不打算用一下这镜子再走？”克拉克亲了下布鲁斯的耳朵尖、接着从镜子中接收到了布鲁斯写有警告意味的责备眼神，“别担心，他们都走了，我是说，这镜子难道不是你为自己准备的？”

“……今天没有那个需要。”布鲁斯也从镜面中瞧见了克拉克的促狭笑意，这让他立刻想起了之前好几次在大厅中亲热、却又在有人要进来时慌忙到无法好好整理自己的尴尬场面，尽管只是为了以防万一，不过布鲁斯已经打定主意不可以再有下次了——更何况，他和克拉克原本就约定好不该在工作的场合过分亲近的。

“而且我真的得赶回去了。”

“好吧，今天就算了。”克拉克又从布鲁斯的鬓角偷去一个吻，手臂从他身旁略带不甘地放开，布鲁斯趁着空当又理了理大衣，同时再次确认，联盟大厅早就需要这样一面可以随时用以提醒大家的镜子了。只是克拉克想的却和布鲁斯想的完全背道而驰，他陪着布鲁斯一起走出去，又在关门时朝那块地方望了一眼：

“下一次我再和你好好用用这面镜子。”

像是怕布鲁斯无法读懂他的意思似的、克拉克又顺势把手伸过去捏了捏布鲁斯的屁股，而确实没在意克拉克说了些什么的布鲁斯只是瞪他一眼后又浅浅在他脸颊上印了个吻就赶忙离开了。

——但镜子还能怎么用？布鲁斯隔天突然想起这句话时还是把它重新从被遗忘的边缘拎出来并好好思考了一番，彼时脱下制服换上常服的成员们一个接一个地在镜子前驻足停留好一会儿后才陆续离开，最后冒出来的巴里拎着新买的背包闪到了镜子前，布鲁斯看到他单肩挎着包，在镜子前从左侧到右后又转回来：

“让我来好好照一照，”像是意识到布鲁斯正坐在桌子另一头看着他，巴里也抽空对他打了个响指，“我以前都不知道我们这么有照镜子的需求，也许我该在我的住处也安上一面镜子？”

“没错，装吧，”和巴里一样到来得悄无声息的克拉克就这样出现在了布鲁斯的椅背后，他不顾布鲁斯向来的反对直接俯下身从后搂住他，说话的语气也带着点难以言喻的神秘，“用处绝对会比你以为的还要多。”

“克拉……”

布鲁斯的劝阻还没能说完，巴里就敏捷地退到了大门的位置，从克拉克和布鲁斯交往到现在这么长时间了、他若是还弄不清克拉克刚才的突兀登场代表什么意思、那他就未免过于不懂如何看眼色了：

“我这就走！”他高举手臂冲那两人挥挥，“这儿就留给你们了。”

大门在克拉克的点头中被贴心关上，甚至还没去确认那门有没有关紧、会不会被折返的人推开，克拉克就抱着布鲁斯将他翻转了个身压向桌面，等布鲁斯发现克拉克也一样没换下制服时、他也已经没空去考虑这些了，他能想到的，只是几天之前、他也是在同样的提心吊胆中被困在这张桌子上操得窘迫不堪。而那个事后允诺绝不会在随时会被人看到的情况下再来一次的肇事者，如今又像失忆一样堂而皇之地试图再次上演相同一幕。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯推拒着克拉克压下来的肩，他能瞥见克拉克眼角的笑意，也能明白他对这具钢铁之躯的无能为力，“没有第二次！我说过的，绝不会再和你——”

“——在这张桌子上做爱，别担心，我记得你说过的话。”

他气定神闲地接下了布鲁斯的话，看着那人的脸又因自己的出其不意微微鼓了起来。老实讲，答应布鲁斯这件事实在让他后悔万分，即使只有那么一次，他也确实爱上了明明被他干到就快失去神智、却还是要分神担心风险的布鲁斯，那种矛盾的隐忧让布鲁斯的身体变得更为敏感，而回馈给克拉克的满足也就因此翻倍。布鲁斯越是在交媾时仍不肯松懈下骨子里的谨慎，克拉克就越沉迷于让布鲁斯在至高的快感中抛开所有杂念，他对那次的拉锯实在回味无穷，而布鲁斯在那之后装上的镜子，无异于推动着他的坏念头更加变质。

“那你还不下去。”

试着屈了屈膝盖却没成功的布鲁斯暂时放弃了，他尽量放松自己躺平在桌面上，手掌又拍了拍克拉克的背，“让我去把制服换下来，今天我们得一起回去陪玛莎吃晚餐。”

“玛莎不会介意我们晚点儿到的，”克拉克没管布鲁斯的催促，他又往上挪了挪，吻吻布鲁斯的下巴并换上了一副有所企图的乞求表情，“我们已经三天没有独处过了，我也只是想趁现在和你……亲热一下而已。”

克拉克说得坦坦荡荡，他向来擅长用绝无遮掩的态度向布鲁斯直接表达诉求，那总无法令布鲁斯拒绝。布鲁斯果不其然在他说完之后回视着他们，他们僵持了半分钟后，布鲁斯还是先别开目光叹了口气：

“……但是一定要在这张桌子上吗？”他妥协地嘀咕着扭动起来、试图在沉重的身躯之下寻到一个舒服的姿势，“我对这儿可没有什么……好回忆。”

那往下落的音调引来了克拉克的一记笑声，布鲁斯甚少流露的腼腆模样在克拉克眼里变成了不再等待的理由，他把手臂支在布鲁斯脑袋两侧，稍稍调整了下位置后就这么吻了下去。布鲁斯没对这袭来的亲吻感到惊慌，纵使覆在他身上的钢铁之躯让他多少感到了吃力、他也还是习惯性地勾住了克拉克的脖颈后又勾缠上了克拉克的舌头，当口腔里的津液被交缠在一起，布鲁斯才恍惚反思起这几天忙于一场跨国合作而忽略了克拉克的行为。这难免让他心软，与之对应的表现则是唇齿间回应的吮吻更为主动，这动情的一吻直到布鲁斯的胸膛起伏逐渐变得急促起来时才结束、他的脸色隐约变得绯红，而复又支起上半身撑在布鲁斯上方的克拉克则弯下眼角一副意犹未尽的模样。

“这样可以了吗？”布鲁斯暂时不敢再动，顶着他下腹那块位置的、已经有了鼓起迹象的裆部可不是什么好兆头，他不那么严厉地眯起眼看向克拉克，期望他能领会自己的意思，“我们得走了。”

“你就这么抗拒和我单独待一会儿？”

出乎布鲁斯意料的是，克拉克不仅没就此从他身上挪开、反而还突地伸手捏住了他的下巴，从贴着下巴的指腹传递而来的强势也就由此不言而喻，“一个吻就让你不耐烦了？”

“当然不是，”布鲁斯动了动头，从克拉克玩笑般的钳制中挣脱开，他虽然不想在这儿和克拉克缠绵，却也否认了克拉克的误解，“我只是……不想在这儿。”

“在哪儿？”

“在大家用来开会的这张桌子上！”布鲁斯灵敏地拍开了克拉克在他腰带上摸索的手，压低声音嚷了一句，“克拉克，别装傻！”

“那就不在桌子上。”

布鲁斯只来得及听清这句话就被带离了这个可供他平躺的桌面，等他弄清楚克拉克到底做了什么，他的双臂已经被克拉克反扣到了腰后。从后贴上来的身体不容抗拒地将他挤压到了镜子前，只能勉强将头扭过一个角度的布鲁斯从脸颊到身体全都贴上了冰凉的镜面，他极不舒服地挣动了一下，做出这一切的人却轻松制服住了他的叛乱、同时不忘帮他更快地理清了状况：

“不在桌子上换到镜子前，我觉得也挺好的。”

这显然不是个心血来潮的想法，布鲁斯在听到克拉克故作无辜的这句时就有所领悟了。只是他没能得到抗议的机会，披风和外层的制服就被一并扒下丢开了，里层的灰黑色内衬仍贴紧在布鲁斯的皮肤之外，可这只让布鲁斯更为不安。他转了转手腕，压上来的人只是咬了咬他的耳垂惩罚他的叛乱，这糟糕透了——布鲁斯不忿地瞪圆了眼睛，并拢站立的双腿却还是在克拉克的膝盖顶进来时被迫朝外分开了些。

“当初在这里安上一面全身镜的可是你。”克拉克用左手牢牢固定着布鲁斯腰后的手腕，腾开的右手则目的明确地褪下了布鲁斯下身仅剩的那条长裤，“一开始我还以为你又一次和我心有灵犀了呢。”

“……心有灵犀什么？！”

布鲁斯因为克拉克莫名其妙的肖想而喊了出来——暴露出的性器碰到镜子时的冰凉触感也让他不得不如此。更要命的是，下一秒，属于克拉克的温柔手指就在臀瓣间的沟壑中不怀好意地从下往上撩动了一圈，这致使布鲁斯不自觉绷紧了腿部的肌肉、整个人也更显僵硬。

“心有灵犀地想在镜子前干点什么。”克拉克又去亲了亲布鲁斯留有两个小小牙印的耳垂，仍没在股缝间的手指直直戳在了隐秘小洞之外，克拉克听着布鲁斯又低低骂了两句脏话，脸上绽开的笑容和粗暴按进小穴的指节也同时发生：

“你没幻想过那种场面吗？你看着我是怎么干你的，我也能看到你是怎么被我操到叫出来的……”

克拉克完全不介意承认当他第一眼看到这面镜子，他就在做着这样的打算。

“见鬼的——”布鲁斯吸了吸气，腿下跟着一个打颤，然而克拉克全面的压制根本不会让他从镜前滑下来。扭在背后的胳膊让他的肩膀开始隐隐酸痛，但这敌不过他就这么站着在毫无抚慰和亲吻的情况下、接受手指蛮横开拓带来的耻辱感，他又抻了抻脖子，克拉克那张脸便也随着他的动作倾覆上来：

“乖一点，别乱动。”舌尖在布鲁斯眼角下的痣流连一阵后，温柔的双唇又印在了布鲁斯的面颊，与这样的柔情相对的是克拉克手上的动作正截然相反，他的手指又往干涩的甬道捅入一截，布鲁斯咬咬牙，那声痛苦的闷哼还是漏了出来。

“你真的是——”

太过分了。布鲁斯磨磨牙齿后闭上了眼睛，但凡现在有丁点多余抚触都好，他的身体都不至于这么紧张僵硬，但手指的入侵坚定到不给布鲁斯准备的时间，布鲁斯的欲望压根没被点燃就单方面地接受了克拉克的亵弄。这样单用手指操进他身体的作恶显然足以让克拉克的兴致昂扬，即使看不见，布鲁斯也能根据偶尔擦过他屁股的那根挺立想象到克拉克制服之下膨胀的欲望。他实在很想从这样被桎梏的境况中解脱出来——哪怕让他匍匐在年轻恋人身上然后自己为自己做扩张都比现在这样要来得强。只是，他那位在性爱上总有奇思妙想的氪星恋人这会儿可没空解读他的心声。克拉克押着布鲁斯又让他完全贴向镜面，食指也就跟着这样的前冲整根没入紧窄小穴，这细小又明确的前奏让布鲁斯堂皇地惊叫了一声，而这不过是更显他此刻的无助。他被克拉克压得一动都不能动、而裸着的屁股里正夹着对方操进来的手指，他实在很想就这样的情境嘲讽那个世人眼里伟岸光明的超人两句，但用微微弯曲的手指搔刮起软肉的行径在向他昭示、他连一点反击的机会都不会有。

“够了……克拉克……”布鲁斯因手指的戏弄又颤抖了一次后首先服了软，他用清晰可辨的恼怒再次开口，“先放开我，然后我们……”

“怎么？”克拉克歪过头去啄吻布鲁斯闪躲不能的侧脸，明知故问道。

“去桌子上……”

推翻自己的强硬要求已经是布鲁斯再清楚不过的妥协了，不过克拉克显然对此无动于衷，手指倒是抽了出来，然而布鲁斯还没等到回答，克拉克的手掌就倏地拍向了他紧实的臀肉，肉体在力量之下抖动的画面极度色情，克拉克咽下了难以压抑的欲望，尽量平静地说道：

“你现在又同意我在桌子上干你了？”他欣赏着布鲁斯受惊的张皇表情，又使劲捏了把掌心中的臀肉，“但是我不想。”

“我觉得这儿就挺好。”

“操你的克拉克•肯——”

屁股被拍打那瞬的惊慌还没完全过去，两根手指一起挤进来的鲜明痛感让布鲁斯被迫闭上了嘴，他慌忙深呼吸、却又被克拉克没做任何缓冲就只插到力所能及的最里的行为被生生噎住。被挤在镜子和他自己身体之间的性器还是在这样强迫性的隐忧之下有了挺立的势头，布鲁斯既能感觉到被撑开的括约肌正在勉力收缩以适应插入、也能感觉到克拉克贴上他臀瓣的胯部之间那根蓄势待发的怪物，可偏偏这种扭着头的姿势让他看不见克拉克的表情，他只能在眼睛的半睁半闭间任由克拉克时不时轻吻自己、而后在他的耳边低语“放松一些”。

可站立的姿势实在叫他不懂该如何放松。以前仅有的、在迫不及待的情况下和克拉克站着做爱的几次也是用了他的背抵住墙壁这样的姿势，那至少能让他调整自己的姿势和呼吸、寻找到能让彼此完美契合的角度，现在这样完全丢失了控制权和主导权的方式、只让他觉得自己像个任克拉克摆弄的玩具。他的浑身上下如今最有存在感的不过是被剥光了衣物的下半身。前头的性器在后头的刺激中已近勃起，紧热的蜜穴因手指的逗弄变得湿滑，饶是克拉克抽出手指时已经能带出粘腻肠液，克拉克也依旧没允许布鲁斯变换一个更舒服的姿势。

“别这副表情，布鲁斯，”攥着布鲁斯腕骨的手又紧了紧，另一只手则往前绕去，布鲁斯因阴茎被刺探的感受不自觉向后拱了拱背，而那无异于帮助了克拉克能够立刻握住他的勃起，“你想让我先帮你前面还是先帮你后面？”

“我想你……”纵使脆弱被人掌控，布鲁斯也不打算示弱，这可不是什么欲擒故纵的情趣，他就是不想让总能在性事上全面压制他的克拉克得逞，哪怕只是一点点言语上的回击他也不会放过：

“我想你现在消失。”

“你确定？”

克拉克反问得很快、手上的动作也绝不拖泥带水，撸动布鲁斯的阴茎等同于帮他自己火上浇油，克拉克望向镜子中的自己，他的眼眶早就因彻底昂扬而给他带来胀硬痛苦的性器微微发红。这样的他抵在布鲁斯身后、用胸膛感受着布鲁斯背部紧绷的肌肉、也用胯间的那根给布鲁斯带去了赤裸裸的威胁。布鲁斯的呼吸在他的掌握间变得不稳，他正操控着这个向来骄傲的男人所有的敏锐感官，这种无与伦比的得胜感一面催生着他更下流的欲望、一面又加速着耐心的流逝，即使布鲁斯愈发错乱的呼吸昭示着高潮近在咫尺，克拉克也没留给他宽容。他果决地收回了手，布鲁斯茫然地睁开眼睛想一探究竟时，克拉克又把手指拢在一起往那个亟需填满的小穴送了进去。

布鲁斯痛苦地哼叫了一声，如果他对自己的身体还有自主权的话，他确信自己绝对会狠狠揍上克拉克一拳。这个无赖——他边喘着气，边从齿间挤出这样一句斥责，但克拉克只是用一记爽朗的笑声回应了布鲁斯，他的额头贴上了布鲁斯的太阳穴，手指在内壁上抠弄的作恶却丝毫没有要停下的意思。

“我可是为你好，”他尽可能说得悠然自得，哪怕他觉得他的性器就快顶破制服了，“你不是知道你的小洞里等下会塞进什么东西吗？”

“操你的……”

布鲁斯当然知道再过一会儿他下面的那张嘴会吃进什么，那绝非人类所能拥有的尺寸总是让他叫苦不迭却又欲罢不能。但现在布鲁斯也管不了那么多了，只能靠克拉克才让自己还站在这里而不是瘫倒在地的他只想克拉克能够尽快松开他，让他酸痛的背膀和肩颈能以正常的体态承受即将到来的交合。

“你希望我放开你？”克拉克察觉到了布鲁斯扭动手臂的意图，他停下所有行动、让手指满满当当地待在那个淫水越流越多的小穴里头，“你想让我从正面干你？”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯没力气和克拉克在口头上交锋了，他咬咬唇，平息了紊乱吐气后低低喊了一声。

“可是我想就这么站着干你。”说是这么说，克拉克倒还是放开了钳制着布鲁斯双臂的手，手指的同时抽离让布鲁斯差点脚下一软，但依托于克拉克又贴上来的坚实身躯，布鲁斯还是被固定在了镜面前的这个位置。相较一分钟前，上半身得到自由让布鲁斯大感满意，他像是解脱似的吁了一口气，垂下来的手又勉强抬手试图扶住自己的后颈，但在他的手不小心碰到克拉克的头发时，身后那人又发狠一般握着他的手腕将他的手臂固定在了头顶。

“……你又要干什么？”布鲁斯因为身后施加的力量而不得不用额头抵住了镜面，仍能活动的那只手在这种情况下也使不上多大力，裸露在空气中的臀肉被终于从制服中解放出来的阴茎结结实实打到时、布鲁斯也从近在咫尺的镜面反射中看到了自己稍有些无措的表情，无论布鲁斯多想把那解释为抗拒，他都知道他眼里的迷蒙全是因对情欲的渴求而生。

“好好用一用这面镜子啊，”克拉克回答得大大方方，他握着自己那根的根部、让光滑的龟头挤进了布鲁斯挺翘的臀部之中，微热的柱头才碰上穴口边缘的褶皱，布鲁斯就迅速地反馈了他一个敏感的战栗，“我早就在想它的用处一定远不止用来整理着装了。”

布鲁斯还未能争取什么，粗硬的性器就不由分说插进了早已湿淋淋的嫩肉之中，布鲁斯长长地哼吟了一声，这点不耐的叫喊却不仅没能阻止克拉克放慢挺入的速度，反而令克拉克一手掐住了布鲁斯的腰直接把剩余的三分之二柱体全都插了进去。湿腻的内壁就这样被完完全全撑平，要不是克拉克还把持着他的身体、布鲁斯猜自己准会直接一个打滑倒下来。

太丢脸了，布鲁斯咬住下唇又被迫看向镜子中那个面颊潮红的自己时这么想着。年轻的氪星人仅仅只是刚埋进来就能让他眼角泛湿着实让他气馁。高举在头顶上的那只手被按着他的克拉克从后交握，而另一只手则下意识地握在了腰部的那只手上。那根肉柱抽出再撞进，双球随着这节奏打向布鲁斯的软红臀肉，无法抗争一下的布鲁斯以这种看似迎合的姿势向后拱了拱背、去迎接那炽热的贯穿。他又眯起眼睛，视线中的自己也由此跟着模糊，只有克拉克扣着他的腰做出的连续力挺还有清晰的存在感，他放任自己跟着克拉克在他甬道间的顶撞叫出来，并不知道这种纵情的放浪撩得克拉克又胀硬了一下。

小腹被又一阵性快感带来的热流冲击，克拉克呼了口气，拉着布鲁斯的手也放了下来。这突然的中断让布鲁斯不满地皱了眉，就算丢脸、他也已经适应这个被从后插入的姿势了，可他的年轻恋人却偏偏要在这时把他从情欲深渊中拽出？

“……你又要做什么？”

回应布鲁斯的只是落在肩头的啃咬，克拉克的牙齿隔着那层布料在他的肩头烙上了个齿印，布鲁斯柔柔痛呼了一声后就被克拉克翻转了个身。他的视野里能看到的只到克拉克扯下那条红色披风为止，在之后的三四秒里，他压根没弄清发生了什么，就被克拉克抱着一起躺到了铺于地面的披风上头。

“没什么，”克拉克扔开布鲁斯被彻底剥下的鞋子和裤子，手从布鲁斯的小腿肚一路摸到脚踝，“我就是……”

才刚刚主动交缠上克拉克腰胯的腿被按了下来，不明所以的布鲁斯又在瞬息间被克拉克摆弄成了跪趴的姿势，他正想暗骂一句，握住他后脖的手就逼迫他仰起脸、再次好好地看向了镜子。

“我就是不想错过你被我操的时候全部的表情。”

布鲁斯没能反抗什么——他也没有这样的气力了，又一次直直干进肠道的肉柱让他浑身发麻，他失控般地叫出来，性器也配合地吐出了亮晶晶的透明前液。用以支撑自己的手肘并没能让布鲁斯稳在这个位置，克拉克每一下的拔出和撞入都能让布鲁斯软弱地跟着摇晃。他想闭上眼睛不去看着面前的自己，但身后操着他的人视线和他落在同一处，镜子中那个被迫以臣服的姿势一次次吃进硕大性器的他让他产生了难以名状的羞耻，微张着嘴的他就像是个等待被奸淫的性瘾患者，连抗拒的念头都未曾有过就容纳了那根让他食髓知味的粗长肉棒。他想躲开，然而过电般的快感只是让他跟着克拉克的插弄胡乱淫叫起来。

这在克拉克看来，又是全然不同的景象。总是倔强内敛的爱人就这样匍匐于他的身前、和他一起投入进完美的交媾中，令人恐惧的蝙蝠侠光裸着下半身撅着屁股承欢于他，光是想到这一层，克拉克就不免让阴茎的撞送变得更激烈。肉棒的挤弄中流出的淫水顺着布鲁斯的大腿根部流下来，使劲张合的小嘴留恋着克拉克的进出。布鲁斯甚至腾不出手来抚慰自己，他的手指脚趾都不自觉地蜷起，细密的扑哧声夹在在肉体的拍打声中传来的同时，布鲁斯恍然猜测自己的软嫩穴口是否已经在这样的蹂躏中变得肿胀了。

“你看看你多美……”

克拉克又停了下来，他不顾布鲁斯急欲释放的渴求让阴茎留在那个迷恋它的甬道里却不再动作，他掀了掀布鲁斯上半身唯一的那件内衬，在他的腰窝处印上几个吻后也认真望向镜子：

“记住你现在的样子，布鲁斯……”克拉克缓缓地说着，布鲁斯能看到他闪亮的透蓝眼睛里全是高涨的兴奋。果不其然，克拉克的手倏地再次握住了布鲁斯的那根草草撸动了几下，胸膛覆压之下的身躯猛然一抖，布鲁斯只来得及咬住牙根晃了晃头就又被克拉克控制着上半身推到了镜子前。胀硬的性器和衣物之下的胸膛又贴上了冰凉镜面。布鲁斯哑着嗓子的呻吟又惊惧又无力，与此相对的是克拉克重新埋进他小穴之中的那根依旧又坚定又猛烈，克拉克推着布鲁斯的小腿让布鲁斯跪着的双腿分得更开，自下往上的顶弄长驱直入到了肠道最深的地方。

布鲁斯被股间的侵袭搅得精疲力尽，他昏沉地被卡在这个位置、而他的性器也在克拉克有节律的进攻中在镜面上反反复复摩擦着，因性欲而饱胀的胸膛此刻成了雪上加霜的累赘，布鲁斯多么想用手抠弄一下自己发痒的乳粒，可他如今却只能勉力扒住镜子，由着那根在炙热的抽插以及冰冷的摩擦中终于忍不下去的性器释放。属于布鲁斯的白浊把镜面弄得一片黏湿，被榨干的囊袋回馈出空虚的抽疼，布鲁斯几乎就要这么不管不顾地瘫软下去了，然而屁股里快速的插送却一秒未停，扑哧的水声和克拉克杂乱的吐息是布鲁斯听觉里唯一可被捕捉的声音，他抵住镜子，在迷糊中忿忿地认清里面那个双眼湿润无神、垂着嘴角却从未停止过发出浪叫的人的确就是他自己。他就快连气都喘不上了，呻吟在断断续续中变得哑软，在他终于混进一声抽泣的时刻，从肉刃里泄出的精液就直往布鲁斯身体里送去。

仍坚实有力的臂膀接住了终于可以放心滑下来的布鲁斯，克拉克把布鲁斯抱到了自己身上，布鲁斯没好气地砸了咂嘴，惹得一脸意犹未尽的克拉克纯良地笑了起来。

“怎么了？”他拨开布鲁斯微微汗湿的刘海，又瞟了眼镜中的布鲁斯慵懒倚在自己怀中的画面，“你根本不知道你被我操到胡言乱语的时候有多美。”

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯有气无力地捶了捶克拉克的胸口，“然后带我回去洗澡。”

“我以为你又要跟我说没有下次呢。”克拉克没马上照着布鲁斯说的话做，他抬头看着镜子，意识到只穿着一件上衣的布鲁斯对他来说极具诱惑力，光是想象到那个柔嫩小穴已经被他操到肿胀发软，他就忍不住想抱起布鲁斯让他背对着自己坐到那根并未完全疲软的阴茎上的念头：

“看来你也很喜欢看着你自己和我做？”

“……的确没有下次了。”布鲁斯揪了揪克拉克的耳朵又催促了一次，在克拉克终于抱着他站起后，他又想到什么似的提醒道，“记得把镜子……清理干净。”

“知道了。”

克拉克笑着答应下来，不过显然，这件无比重要的事由于他和布鲁斯又在浴室缠绵了两个小时而被忘得一干二净。等他第二天想起这件事匆匆忙忙赶到大厅时，那块目睹一切的墙壁上却早已空无一物了。他的疑问在随即出现的布鲁斯抛来的愤恨中被压了下来，他努努嘴，最终还是没去和布鲁斯争取什么——他知道是他玩得太过头了，他对此又能表达什么？

不过接二连三站在那儿发出同样质问的人可就没那么好消化这个悲痛现实了。

“镜子呢？”第三个到达的巴里在那儿蹦跳了好一会儿才接受这事实似的大喊大叫起来，“我的镜子去哪儿了？”

“没有镜子了。”布鲁斯坐在会议桌的老位置上，他佯装没看到克拉克坏心眼的戏谑神情冷淡地继续着今天的第三次解释和强调：

“我现在认为，我们的联盟大厅的确不需要镜子的存在。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年3月24日，以此记录。


End file.
